


Local Detroit man hears a noise as he leaves for a business meeting - You won't BELIEVE what happens next!!

by Black, smooshkin



Series: KingSlayer [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Self touching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/pseuds/smooshkin
Summary: Big Mood.





	Local Detroit man hears a noise as he leaves for a business meeting - You won't BELIEVE what happens next!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 99% sure this is the RP where my muse fell in legitimate love with Smoosh's Sarif and I was pulled deeper into Jensif hell.   
> Big fuckin' mood, man. 
> 
> I start out with Adam, Smoosh follows in with Sarif.

= * =

The shower is already going by the time Adam wakes.    
He sighs slow and thick through his nose; bringing a hand up to rub at his tired eyes. his tired eyes. everything is still golden and low. cold. Detroit is loving and chilly just outside and he can’t even find the energy to go crawl out of bed and join Sarif in the shower. the warmth. the blankets pool around his hips as he pushes them down over his chest.   
  
Adam swallows loose and hums -   
not even the sentinel could chase away that pleasant ache in his hips. his lower back. Last night loops behind his eyelids as he closes them; he doesn’t admit to himself that he feels more like a spoiled pet in these sheets than anything else. soft. wrapping him soothingly. lovingly.   
  
He thinks of fingers in him, he thinks of hands on him. around him. lips on his, on his temple. his jaw. neck. fingers in his hair and his mouth. the way they fixated on the dips and joints. pressed. found where they gave. a mouth on his stomach, thighs.    
  
the heat simmers low, low again. curls quiet in his stomach and spiders into his thighs. rippling along synthetic muscle, veins. His dick throbs against his hip, and he’s almost ashamed of himself.  _ almost _ . There was no reason to be - why should be be ashamed?    
  
Sarif had cupped his face when he had pushed into him this time, kept his gaze. Adam’s neck flushes upon the memory and he realizes now that he’s got a hand on his hip. squeezing. fingers slipping against the black of his aug. Adam allows a soft noise in the back of his throat - the thought of Sarif in the shower drifting, drifting,   
  
as does his hand, over his stomach. fingers pressing soft. soft. circling. feeling his own skin crawl. the goosebumps span sharp and sudden. prickling. Adam’s teeth find his cheek - he doesn’t find himself biting through.    
  
“Mmn,” the noise rumbles soft and hazy in his throat, warm, creeping down. down. down.

like his hand, fingers hesitantly brushing the underside of his hardening cock. he swallows any self-reservation he may have and encircles it, squeezing the base. testing. testing. the warmth it sends through him is something of a muzzy murmur.    
  
The sheets smell like Sarif.    
Black and gold, elegant just as the rest of the room is.   
Just as David is.   
  
He moves his hand up, thumb brushing gently along the way. pressing. pressing. a hum. he brushes the pad of it against the tip, tugging gently at the slit and his stomach muscles react with a jerk, a startle. he circles it - catching the bead of fluid and stroking it slow across himself.    
  
Adam pulls a leg back and then extends it out, shifting his hips and - he’s out of the blankets enough that the owner of the approaching footsteps  _ can _ see him. can see him in his full glory - his cheeks warm at the thought but.    
  
Did Sarif  _ really _ want to go to the meeting, or did he just need the excuse to miss it?   
  
He moans softly as he brings his other hand up along his own ribs. brows pushing together, thinking. mapping. remembering how they feel. how Sarif’s hands feel on him. Can he recreate that? Can he be that?   
  
...Can he  _ be _ that?

 

= * =

 

Adam had begun to stay with him more often. How could he have ever dreamed of sending him away?  
  
When he stood at his door; in front of his desk. Near him on the elevator. And asked (in that Adam Jensen sort of way) if he might walk him home. How could he do anything but smile and offer.  
  
David loved having him around. And he had always promised himself he'd never let anyone stay the night. That if he ever cared this much, he'd be ruined. Well, then he was ruined and sliding down Stygian banks and into the turbid water.  
  
If he could but spend a little longer in Elysium.  
  
Early morning came to put a stop to his theatrical evening thoughts. The stars were beginning to spin away and Detroit's skyline sharpened.  
  
He arched, breathed his first wakeful breath and-- paused to glance sidelong. God, what a prince. He bent his augmented arm carefully around the pillow to pet Adam's temple with his fingers.   
  
And he's away.  
  
He showered. He shaved in the humidity. As it dissipated, he went through the rest of his routine. Serum under the eyes. Black sand on the jaw.   
  
He thought of Adam briefly as he sprayed his natural shoulder with cedar cologne. Was he still asleep? He dresses. Didn't want to wake him by rustling outside and so was buttoning a suit over his vest in the body mirror behind the bathroom door. He could just sleep and come in when he wanted. David liked that.

Liked to spoil him.   
  
He finishes by spraying himself on the natural wrist and his neck and sets the bottle down carefully so it wouldn't clink.   
  
He's squeezing the base of his tie when he's stepping out and- the bed wasn't as he left it and as he glances to check on Adam one more time, maybe give him another pet to the head-   
  
He flinched near-imperceptibly.   
  
"Oh- Adam." He says levelly, dropping his arms to lean on the corner-foot of the bed. What a sight.    
  
He looked like a king in the bed by himself.   
  
Somehow more majestic than the various sinewy beasts that leaped through David's synapses. His limbs were... Satiny in the sheets- like the rolling gleam of a panther's jet fur as it's muscles rippled and he-- Fuck.   
  
"Aren't you something." He says breathily (reverently), understanding, in action, the phrase 'hot under the collar.'    
  
"Did I-- Wake you?" He asks teasingly, circling the bed to the man's side. He can't help but look him over appreciatively, his smirk vanishing for a slight frown.    
  
What a work of art.   
  
He moves to press a hand flat to his ribs and soothe the skin from the chill outside the sheets, leaning to bump his forehead to Adam's head.   
  
"I need to go." He says quietly, almost in apology, stroking down his waist with clear deference, eyes following close behind his hand as he pressed his cheek to the top of the man's head.   
  
"You can stay in, Adam. I'll be back later." He's leaning away and turns to leave. It could kill him to do so.

 

= * =

 

Adam hadn’t taken the time to notice any other noise except the shower running.    
  
He had soon busied himself with the rush of blood in his ears. the thrum and hum and he shifts his hips down into the sheets. looking for something. something. the heat radiated through him. washing over soft, and then sweeping. he sighs again, heated into the chilled air. He barely notices the temperature difference.    
  
There are things he - wants.   
wants.   
  
His cheeks flush darker at the thought of them; how does he even approach David with things he wants to try? things he wants to think about trying? Would Sarif even be willing to…?   
  
The call of his name snaps him momentarily from the haze and he opens his pretty eyes, all seaglass and serenade, to look over at him. “Mmm?” he squeezes the tip of himself and drags his hand back down to stroke, his stomach tensing again at the shiver of pleasure that rattles up his spine.    
  
His eyes don’t leave Sarif as he circles, rolling his hips and the synthetic muscle flexes and twitches under the sensation. his fur pulls taut, pretty. sleek, oil warm and slick in the early morning light. “No,” he tilts into David’s touch. seeking. seeking. the cool hand puts a damper to the heat knotting under his skin.    
Has to go?   
He frowns.    
  
Pretty and soft as he tilts his head right back into David's own, “Do you have to?” His voice doesn’t inch above a throaty whisper, thick with morning pleasure, “I  _ want _ you here.” He admits hurriedly, small. small. maybe a little selfish - he couldn’t help it. he tilts his hip into that touch and glances away and he brushes a thumb across his own nipple.    
  
that earns a noise.   
soft and choked, barely there,   
  
but loud enough for David to  _ surely _ hear.   
  
Adam’s vision swims, but he glances back at Sarif and can’t help to notice how  _ absolutely _ gorgeous the man is. Pressed neat into that suit and his head is fuzzy with the smell of cedar and  _ Sarif _ . Oh…   
  
“ _ Please _ ?”

 

= * =

 

Oh, David hears. He always wishes he didn't because he pauses noticeably at the edge of the bed.   
  
He sighs exasperatedly. "Yes, lover. I have to." He says in a hopeless, adorational sort of way.   
  
He frowned. He didn't want to and- oh, why couldn't the kid have stayed asleep?    
  
Because his voice is polished charcoal in the morning and his body is liquid gold at any hour and Sarif was-- finding his resolve weakening.   
  
His head swam with his itinerary of the day- the faces he needed to meet- hands he had to shake- but in every imaginary room he mapped, Adam was on the table, arching in invitation, writhing under his hands-- Please, please, please. I want, I want, I want.   
  
He'd found himself turning around and wrapped his hand around Adam's ankle. It would be so easy to pull himself onto the bed, press his legs apart and just fuck- that meeting.   
  
Wait- the meeting. No, he couldn't. He was meeting with part of his production crew... Who...    
  
He looks at Adam with an almost hazy poise. He lets him go with a sigh.   
  
"Adam. Any other day and-! I-- You know I would but--!"   
  
He swallows, begins to lift his heel and fight the abyssal magic swirl in his mind.   
  
He doesn't leave. Can't even tear his eyes away.

 

= * =

 

Adam makes a small noise and rolls his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. the chilled polycarbonate sends a shudder across his skin, he whines softly for David. just for David. The arch into his own touch is gentle and sweet - not quite the same touch as David gives him.   
The augs hum as he shifts, flexes.    
  
“Ahhmnn,” he strokes himself far more firm this time - hand half slicked from just himself. he flushes at that; twitching and feeling the bead of pre roll down to meet where his hand connects, “ _ David _ .”    
  
his fingers flutter away from his chest and he pulls back a leg to expose himself further. leaves the one to linger, parting his own legs open. giving him a view. exposed and vulnerable, buried in those soft sheets and his skin is reddened and flushed.    
  
David’s hand wraps around his ankle and he startles, extending the limb into his touch and sighing in some feverish relief. his other hand slips down to curl fingers against his own hip. his own thigh. and squeeze. shivering at the way it pulls heat from him, through him.   
  
He ignores the comment and looks at him with lidded eyes, “Mmmn--” trailing into a soft, soft gasp as he sinks his fingers lower. lower. to drag back and across the seams of his hips and thighs. feeling how it bends, how it gives. how the skin remains taut and tight.    
  
“Sorry,” he mutters, tilting his head, “I just-”   
  
Want you.   
I want you to want me, too.

 

= * =

 

David. He feels his face light on fire and his shoulders raise with a sharp breath as Adam moved. Spread his legs.   
  
And David was aware of how he gave himself away. It's fine. This is fine. He let out a heavy breath. The fever behind his ears driving him to near madness.   
  
"Fuck." He turned away quickly- a hand raising to smooth his already brushed hair, hand on his hip.    
  
He lingered for a few seconds near the door. One. Two. 'Sorry'. Oh, no you don't.   
  
He turned around and, unbuttoning his suit-jacket, stopped at the edge of the bed. Gives Adam a look before hoisting himself up with him, a hand reaching for his ankle. Then the other.    
  
He brings those legs close; Around him, dipping his arms around them and- feeling. Squeezing. Dragging.   
  
And his fingers hook into his knees, pushing them insistently apart again as he stalks over him.   
  
"You're just--." He breathes, burying his face into the man's neck, letting his own waist keep Adam's legs apart as he brought his synthetic hand to continue what he'd started earlier- pressed to his ribs, chest, letting it warm between them.   
  
"God... Flawless." He whispers into his skin, barely above a breath.

 

= * =

 

Adam is aware enough to see Sarif’s face burn as he    
spreads his legs. purposely. showing himself off. He watches David’s shoulders come up sharp and he writhes gently in the sheets, burying himself further into them. He still feels slick from last night, he thinks. unsure. Maybe it’s just the heat, maybe he’s just hot.    
  
The sentinel mutters something about an elevated heart rate.   
He wonders who it’s referring to - he can’t concentrate enough to decipher.    
  
There’s a cool flush of disappointment and near embarrassment as Sarif turns away - ah. It’s okay, it’s nothing he can’t get over. He hopes his apology will suffice for making him late to the meeting with -   
  
Oh.    
  
Adam watches in awe as he unbuttons the jacket and neatly climbs between his legs after beckoning him quiet with a  _ look _ , one he’s only somewhat familiar with. Fingers encircle his ankles and part them, further, and then bring them to close around his waist. to pull him closer, closer. they flex and hook loose, draping against his hips.    
  
“Mmm, Dave-” Adam shifts and arches his chest off the bed, digging the curve of his thumb against his slit again. fingers creeping lower between his legs, daring to brush himself between them. He doesn’t get far, though.    
  
David closes the space between them and buries his head against his neck and calls him Flawless and Adam sighs shakily, his breath heated as he tilts his head against his. into the touch, the warmth. contact. contact. Hand on him. “Wanted you,” he manages to say, and he swallows tight, “ _ thank you _ .” He’s dizzy with Cedar and soap and he curls into the touch, further into him.    
  
Seeking, seeking.    
Fingers trying to dip low, again.

 

= * =

 

David is completely undone. His thoughts unwoven and he wondered if Adam had- no, he didn't need the help of pheromones. Never did.   
  
"Mmmph." He rumbles, pressing his body against Adam's and it's a pressure familiar; He loves. He lifts Adam's hips against his own and he delights in feeling his weight.   
  
He rolls his hips and as he traces the man's body, he's found himself trailing his arm. David wraps his hand around Adam's arm. He closed his eyes, dragging- feeling, stroking and; his hand is over his, between his legs.   
  
He's pressing the tips of his fingers to Adam's knuckles- a steady press with his palm and the tension focused there- as if to coax him to finger himself.   
  
He bites. Not hard. But he can't stop himself.    
  
He bought this cologne because it works with his body. But he thinks he likes the way it smells with Adam's more.   
  
Words leave him. He brings his knees further up the bed; Pulls Adam's legs further down- further apart.   
  
He leaves Adam's hand for a moment in favour of passing over his cock- bedewing his fingers with his pre and- drags back down and returns with the pressure.   
  
He sighs heavy into Adam's neck- lifting himself enough to try and connect their lips.

 

= * =

 

Adam is pleased at the return of Sarif’s weight - it drudges back the memories from last night. the heat. the curling feelings.   
  
He’s also brought back to Paris, for a moment.  
And the fear of almost losing him.  
  
It’s a cold spike and it lasts for only a moment before it’s melting into the molten heat that Sarif pulls out from him.   
  
Fingers find his arm, trail down to his wandering hand and the heat bites his cheeks as his legs tremble, the tips of his own fingers pressing right to him. aligned. urging. urging. It’s okay. You can enjoy this. He’s here, you’re safe.  
  
His teeth find his cheek and he manages to press in a finger - yes, still slick from the night before. Ah. He forces a sharp huff through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut in concentration. Tightens around the intrusion. Adam works the tip of a second one in - it’s not like he couldn’t take it. Adam is thankful to have Sarif here, to guide him through this.   
  
The hand on his dick falters and it bobs hard as he twists the fingers inside of himself, the drool of pre clinging thick to his hip. He opens his eyes, just barely, and, “A-Ahmmmn, _nnnDavid_ ,” He starts, shifting his hips into the intrusion.   
  
His hips jerk and twitch as Sarif gathers the next bead of pre that had threatened to spill down him, threatened to roll over his knuckle and Adam hadn’t really minded much. but…  
  
“Please,” he starts soft and murmurs against the lips that come to claim his, “ _take me_.”   
  
Adam manages to look up at him, almost shyly. In disbelief he’s just said something this way to him. In disbelief that David would even _like it_. Would he like it? Adam swallows, shallow and tight.

 

= * =

 

"Oh, Adam..." He groans. " _ Oh _ , Adam..." He croons into his ear. Gingerly biting the tip of it.   
  
He curls his fingers- joining Adam's inside and he pulls gently up. He was still wet from last night.    
  
"What a...Good boy..." He lulled.   
  
David was thankful because, really, he could hardly deliver the thought process required to send his arm away and to the bedside.    
  
Adam's voice against his mouth is intoxicating. His words send him spiraling and his eyes flutter open.    
  
"You ask so pretty." He whispers, feeling a rush down his spine, a heat razor his ears. He curls his natural hand under the man's shoulder- under his arm, pressing his forehead to his when he could bear to pull their lips apart.   
  
His hand hooks under Adam's waist and he lifts, arching his back- dragging him further down the bed and under himself. He presses his fingers into Adam's spine. Follows it up the track and back down.   
  
He tilts his chin to plant a kiss between his eyes. He sighs- pulling his alloy fingers out of Adam and to his trousers.   
  
"Fuck.." He breathes. "I l-.." He pulls himself out, eyes closing as he toys with Adam and his fingers between them. He'd pull him apart- run his knuckles over him before passing his own cock through his fingers to press insistently against him.   
  
"Mm...Adam." He murmers, bringing his natural hand back around the other's waist to drag across his belly. He could almost bare his teeth against his temple from the feeling of pushing back into him.    
  
And he did. Dragging his tongue over his fangs as he presses down on Adam's front.

 

= * =

 

The last thing Adam expects is for Sarif to push his fingers in, as well.   
  
He  _ moans _ , genuine. Parts his legs more and the sudden stretch sends the heat to clatter up his spine and alight alight alight it blooms behind his eyes and he shifts his hips, arching. “Ahh-Ahhmn,” noisy, and he doesn’t even mean to purposely do it this time.   
  
David pulls up and Adam twists his own and it’s a wet noise that bites at his cheeks. He shifts again, feeling a roll of something down his thigh and to the bed.  _ Oh _ . He almost hates the way that  _ Good Boy _ excites him now,   
  
though he excuses that with the thought that, it wouldn’t mean anything coming from anyone else than David. “Only  _ yours _ ,” he manages back, clenching down around both of their fingers and he gives the shakiest little noise. he shifts and presses his own in a little deeper.    
  
When their lips part, their foreheads come together and there’s the swell of something in Adam’s chest, a feeling he can’t quite place. Something far greater than adoration, far greater than just wanting to be  _ close _ . he manages to open his eyes enough to look into Sarifs. catches how pretty they are, everything they hold.    
  
he blinks at the lips between his own eyes.    
soft.   
tender.   
soothing.    
  
Sarif is pulling his fingers out and he’s slowly removing his too - a momentary disappointment but he knows now what comes next. Knows that the heat pressing in is - Ah, fuck - worth it. He bites the side of his tongue as he’s parted again, pushed into. still sensitive from the night before, squirming as he brushes past something that sends his stomach molten. His hands come to clutch at Sarif, needing that grounding. that stability. security.    
  
The hand on his belly, the teeth against his temple.   
He could almost sob, head spinning and muzzy and hot, “ _ please _ .” small and quiet, to him.

 

= * =

 

Adam moans. His breath hitching. David lets out an ecstatic breath of his own to partner it and rewards him with another few strokes of his fingers inside.   
  
"Mmm.." He hums back. " _ My _ good boy. Yeah." He agrees, dragging his face against Adam's pretty head as they entangle their fingers together inside him.   
  
His good boy was sort of naughty today, however. Though--He wouldn't make him apologize for making him late. David chose Adam. An investment worth the time.   
  
Especially when he returned with  _ those _ sounds. That voice. God-   
  
They exchange looks. This close- it was easy to see the serial rings in his eyes. Their eyes. Turning with any minor shift in focus. Spiraling to mirror his mind behind.   
  
And once David was inside- he pants into the side of the man's head, teeth scraping his browbone and he just- can't be close enough.   
  
"Beautiful.." He breathed airy between them; Had to pause as he usually did once he was hilted in him- tightening his fingers over Adam's stomach.   
  
He felt like he could relate to the ancients. Who was that king who fell in love with the statue? Or the king who fell in love with the man in his court? Whatever- Adam was Adonis.    
  
Adam's quiet pleas always sent a needle through his heart. He had about a dozen, sweetly suspended in honey somewhere behind his ribs and- David, would you just-- You're ruined, then. You love him, you love him, you love him.   
  
He has to reach up to loosen his tie, but soon he's dragging both his hands back down Adam's body to rest against the inside of his thighs- cradled elegant on his own and against his waist.   
  
He pushes them wider. The flat of his palms admiring the synthetic muscle and sinew and- art. Pure artistry. He gasps as he moves against him, pulling himself out, a hand correcting as he'd drag agonizingly slow back in- all the way. A pause; And again.   
  
"God- Adam..." He had to lean back. Look at the ceiling. For just a moment. In this ecstasy.

 

= * =

 

Adam has a moment.  
Something still, something quiet.   
  
He lingers on the look in Sarif’s eyes and he tries to teeth apart the jumble of heat that’s wired itself so heavily inside of him that he’s - nearly sick. scared? no, nothing akin to cold fear. something pulsing, electric. that bumbles down his spine and sticks thickly in his belly. honey sweet and pooling behind his teeth.   
  
Not even  
  
augs could fix this - did it even need to be fixed? His jaw aches, and aches. For something he had loathed upon waking, Sarif had fought his way closer. closer - no, he hadn’t fought. no. he had just opened the door and walked in with that warm air about him, something that Adam had thought would burn. something that he had avoided, opposed. He hadn’t _wanted_ to warm himself.  
  
He can’t recall why, now.   
What had be been so afraid of…?  
  
Adam settles for a moment and shifts his hips when David hilts; he squeezes his eyes closed for a moment and clenches around him - warm. slick. here. here. he’s here - David didn’t leave. The heat simmers in his stomach and the fingers there beckon it, beckon it. winding it deeper. knotting it sharp, tight.   
  
“Mmn,” he pushes his brows together at the feel of teeth on his skin and he tilts his head in order to catch his lips in a soft kiss. wanting. needing. needing? a strange concept. he was used to haunting through walls, hands wrapped around thin necks. Now he was corporeal; tangible and so very _human_ , despite all the metal anchored through him.

You love him, Adam.  
He opens his eyes.  
You _love_ him, Adam.   
  
He makes a small noise. a hand hesitantly sliding up David’s neck to cup his cheek. Adam takes a moment to stroke a thumb under his eye. handsome. Sarif calls him beautiful, Adam thinks to vocalize it back. It comes out as something soft and strangled - he’s lost his words, now.   
  
David’s fingers curl against his thighs and part them wider - Adam arches into the touch and his neck flushes at being so open, so exposed. so intimate. His body is something of Sarif’s own design; a man-made god that smokes too many cigarettes, that partakes in the joys of whiskey just a little too often. No longer falsified, no longer   
  
fake; but phantasmagorical.   
  
“D-David,” he manages back, fingers slipping back down to curl against himself as Sarif tilts his head back. his teeth find his cheek and he squeezes, feeling himself throb in his own grip.

 

= * =

 

David knew what it felt like to unravel. He thought he'd unravelled at the foot of the bed.  Did he?    
  
Maybe this is what it felt like, instead, to be rewound in a tangle of gilded thread- Again with your dramatics! But his body, his scent, his sounds-- God, Adam.   
  
He breathes heavy as he moves against him, eyes shut tight once he manages to bring his attention back down without feeling overwhelmed. A hand- oh- a hand on his neck and he pins it gently to his shoulder with his cheek.    
  
The thumb coaxes him to open his eyes again and his heart nearly aches. Lashes fluttering in ecstasy with some particular movement he swore would undo anyone when Adam's hips shifted.   
  
He braces over Adam with both arms as he leans closer.    
  
"Shh-sh. Good boy..." He hushes- voice low. He somehow manages to keep his pace relatively slow.   
  
He's not in a hurry. If anything, he wanted this to last- and he presses his forehead to Adam's. A little harder than he meant to- but he's insistent.    
  
"Ahh--hh- Oh.." He groans- He has to pause for a moment.   
  
He moves to kiss. But not before dragging his teeth softly over his jaw. Some wilder part of his mind wanted to bite- and hard. Appeal to something primal. But David was nothing if not in control.   
  
He shifts closer after pulling out of Adam, wrapping his arms around him and urging him to turn with him; Pull Adam's back to his chest while his arm went down to hook under the man's knee and lift it up and off the bed- spreading him this way as he shifted his hips to slide back in.

"How's that.." He breathes. "Just relax and let me do all the work, handsome."    
  
He presses his cheek to Adam's head and closes his eyes as he moves again, fingers tightening around that leg to keep it up.   
  
His other arm is curled under Adam's torso, hooking loosely around his neck and fingers settled neat on his shoulder. He tilts his head a fraction to press his lips to his temple and hums approvingly.   
  
"There's a good boy... Look at you. Are you going to touch yourself for me-" He croons into the side of his head, eyes flickering down his body to the extended leg. Easy to admire.

 

= * =

 

David looks at him in such adoration.  
The sentinel in his chest hammers; rattles and rolls and crawls and beats against his alloy ribs and he’s choked up from the abuse.   
  
Adam knows that David has seen past the marble,   
past his own steady hand and he’s looking to him.  
 _at_ him.  
 _seeing_ him.   
  
He’s seeing him.  
He’s not seeing his augs, not seeing his art.  
He’s not seeing a machine,  
  
well, at least not all it’s separate parts.   
  
See me as a whole - as an equal.   
  
He’s getting riled up - everything is overwhelming the the thoughts wash over him, through him. angry and tidal - chilling. when had it evolved into this? when had it touched him this hard? Adam doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this way before - No, no he hasn’t. High School, College faces long forgotten and Megan’s fumbling hands are all that he has to piece together and nothing has ever wrapped him with this thick of warmth before. an enigma that he struggled to keep hold on.   
  
Well, then maybe you shouldn’t.  
Just let go, Adam.  
  
Control will only take you so far - control will only soothe you so much. Let go, let go. You’ve fought for so long to keep your head above some patch of metaphorical water that you haven’t noticed the hands on you, the ground below you.   
  
Do you think you can touch the bottom, son?  
  
He taps down the energy as David hushes him gently, his voice quiet and low, and the _good boy_ slowly brings him back down. brings him back to the sheets and the missed meeting and his brows raise at the noises that David makes. Oh. He did that?  
  
He fights back the ghost of some smile at hearing and watching him enjoy himself. As much as he’s come to love his own pleasure, there’s something even more pleasing about watching David have to stop, face in ecstasy, in order to collect himself again. The thought that he can coax the great David Sarif into doing _that_ \- Adam gives a shaky sigh and lets a shudder whimper through him.

Though he’s - startled at David changes their positions. He allows it and - “Ah-hh,” he moans low into the sheets as his legs are parted. as he’s pushed into. Sensitive all over again. He accepts him easily, there is no struggle.   
  
Adam doesn’t answer vocally - just with a nod, goosebumps flaring up his back, spine at the rustle of fine fabric against his skin. something new, something warm. He chokes out a pleasured, small laugh at handsome and the pleasure blooms through his lower back and thighs as Dave moves.   
  
intimate.   
a head pressed to his own and an arm wrapped around his neck, loose, but still demanding. still weighted. not so much a threat as it as a murmured reassurance. Adam bumps his head against his lover’s own and swallows tight against the pressure, a hand creeping down upon question. upon command.   
  
he wraps his fingers around himself again and squeezes, catching the side of his tongue between his teeth.

 

= * =

 

David rests his head on Adam's, eyes blearily watching the lights flicker on the city outside.   
  
Everything's strung together in his mind and- while he couldn't say he was on auto-pilot-- he was in some pleasant haze. Time didn't matter. Appointments were history. Faces a mystery.   
  
Except the one he has here.    
  
He squeezes Adam a little tighter around the shoulders and, shifting his own, leans down to kiss the side of his mouth, hoping he might turn his head to let him have more.   
  
"There you go-- Good boy." He breathes lightly, catching Adam's hand on his own cock out of his peripherals.   
  
"Mmm." He hums, sliding the hand holding the other's leg up down his thigh, between his legs and between their bodies.    
  
Sarif's mouth curls into a smile as he feels the slightest bit of oil from last night and drags his fingers up to help it be of more use as he slides in and out of him.   
  
He rubs his face into the side of Adam's and bites his own lip, still grinning. He was about to add to the mess in a minute- he was quite sure.   
  
He brings the hand up to wrap around Adam; Between the man's arm and his waist. He hoists him closer.   
  
"Alright, handsome kid--" He grunts, pressing him tight to himself. He slows his pace, though makes it agonizingly deep, for a few moments, before rolling into a quicker pace.   
  
"Mmph-- Put your leg over mine.." He orders, keeping him squeezed tight against himself and pressing his forehead to the side of Adam's head.   
  
His breath catches with a small 'ah-' as he fucks Adam harder- quicker.   
  
He'd let go of his waist to reach down and spread Adam's thighs a little more- hand gripping his hips to adjust him for a pleasant angle and to pull him into his own thrusts; As deep as he could manage to get with each.   
  
"Good-?" He asks breathily. "Oh, god-- Adam... Fuck." He has to consciously keep his arm from pulling too hard around Adam's neck- his fingers tightening in his shoulder as he tried to buck him into finishing. Hopefully with him.

 

= * =

 

Adam feels the lips on the side of his mouth and  
immediately turns into it, so quick that their teeth click gently as he   
  
tries to draw it back a bit, turning gentle, threaded needy. he sighs through his nose and coaxes his eyes closed. gives up control. there’s nothing lurking, nothing creeping. there’s no clatter of bones, no swamp-soaked fur. nothing to scare him back into tension, into fear.   
  
he gives a soft noise into his mouth, something akin to a hum.   
but crackled as Sarif buries deep, holds himself deeper.   
  
_Good boy_ comes murmurs against his lips and he squeezes his eyes shut at the curl of heat that strangles him emotional. He’s pleased, pleased. Warm from the tips of his fingers to the heels of his feet. He almost doesn’t know how to process it, doesn’t know how to tell David exactly what he's feeling. A jumble of things - Adam pulls away from his lips and drops his forehead to the bed, giving the touch of a sob to his quiet gasp.   
  
the sheets obscure his vision, it robs him of a sense and near relieves him. something taken away. one less thing to focus on. his muscles twitch at the feel of Sarif’s fingers creeping down between his legs, curling against the hot slide of oil from their previous fuck he hadn’t even noticed a moment prior. Sarif adds it back to the fray - Adam sighs hotly into the fabric. He wouldn’t let it escape, wouldn’t let it run down. He wanted to keep it concentrated, pulled together.  
  
Adam groans in response; leaning into the arm that finds itself around him.   
and listens intently on the instructions given to him, teeths every single word and manages to shift his leg in accordance with Sarif’s orders. He’s rewarded with a faster, harder pace. Rewarded with a burning stake through his gut, the threads knotting. tighter. he muffles his pleasure partially into the bed and no

David wouldn’t like that - his cheeks bite hotter as he turns his head; “ahh-hfuckmnn.” Each small roll of Sarif’s hips is the brush against some live wire, his fingers curl tight in the sheets and _pull_ back.   
  
Good?  
Good?  
Did David expect him to coherently answer? Because the only inkling of an answer he gives is another gasp, cracked at the seams and he doesn’t trust it to stand on it’s own. one. two. three. there’s a molten shudder up his spine and through his stomach and he squeezes himself, the pad of his thumb tugging at the head of his cock as he falls apart. the heat rolls back his fingers and against his stomach and he devolves into a heap of small noises, growing only as Sarif continues to move inside of him. so sensitive, he’s so fucking sensitive and his head spins and he can’t piece his words together and he arches tense and rigid back into the touch --  
  
“L-Love-” so, so very quiet and nearly unheard  
Adam, where did that come from?   
  
“ _p-please_.”

 

= * =

 

Oh, David liked that. He returns the kiss earnestly and-- he can't help but groan quietly into his mouth in return.   
  
And praises him. Watches him turn his head to the sheets with a look adorational. The broken gasp and a sob is all too precious.   
  
And he listens. And Sarif takes his offered leg to hold it apart from the other. And then rewards his display with another affectionate bump to the head.   
  
"There you go... Go-od boy, Adam. Good boy." He croons quietly into his ear and, it's enough to send him spiraling too.   
  
His arms tighten around him as he fucks him a little harder to finish sending him over the edge--and to finish inside him (he knew by now that's what Adam likes.)    
  
"Ohh-h- Adam- Fuck..." He gasps, nearly rolling on top of him. Instead he's maybe half-on-top of him while he lingers inside- collecting his wild breathing.   
  
Adam says something quiet; As Adam usually did. And David leans in to nibble at his ear; As he usually did.   
  
He hums contentedly, reaching up to pass a hand to stroke over Adam's face- into his hair.    
  
"Mm.." He curls his fingers and circles them over his scalp. "Always such a good boy for me." He murmurs close.   
  
Before bringing his weight to bear and he's lifting himself up- and slowly out- of him.    
  
He pauses, keeping his lips close as he leans in to try and kiss again before he pulls away. His other hand passes between them- along Adam's thigh as he collects whatever spilled there with four fingers and is pressing those back into him. He gives those a gentle twist before pressing down and pulling them back out.    
  
He'd offer a quiet "I love you... Adam..." into his mouth and he almost couldn't believe himself.   
  
David, are you being dramatic again? Love? Yeah, well, love's always dramatic, alright.   
  
I told him I'd be honest. I can't lie about that.

 

= * =

 

The praise.  
The praise sends his head fuzzy and he whines soft.  
soft.  
hiccuping on a moan and he’s high with  
  
the thrum of his body from a second fuck. of getting what he wanted. Sarif didn’t leave him - didn’t turn him down, away. he could have - Adam would have recovered but, David had enjoyed this too. enjoyed him.   
  
he’s hazy.  
  
The arms around him tighten and he can feel the throb and release and his thighs shake tiredly. his hands - usually so stable - tremble; something about an elevated heart rate flashes across his HUD and he lets it linger for a few minutes. he has to right himself. he knows. he knows. he clears his vision of it and he  
  
shivers; knows David has discovered by now that he likes him to finish inside of him. to stay close, warm. It’s something intimate, something akin to ownership and Adam almost hates how much he likes it. He likes to watch it roll down his thighs later when he’s standing in the bathroom alone and the flush of heat spiders up his spine and nestles in the base of his neck and   
  
blooms. what a strange sensation. to feel wanted. to feel like less of a ghost. less like a lonely spirit wanting to reach, reach, reach. hand seeping through muscle through bone and nobody would acknowledge the body laying on the floor. he rests under Sarif now - all weight and wonder. eyes fixated on the pillows as he comes back. back.   
  
Adam Jensen feels whole.  
Full circle.  
There’s a hammering in his chest again, a crocodile roll; wild and crazed as Sarif says his name again _like that_ and there’s something so genuine about it. So in the moment. Adam believes him, he does.   
  
How far you’ve come.  
You’re doing okay, Adam.

Teeth catch his ear and he can’t helped the blissed out smile that rattles him. David’s finger curl against his face and then through his hair and he rumbles out something pleased, “I try.” So soft, barely there. he tilts his head to rest against the sheets, neck craned out comfortably. He twitches as David finally manages to pull out and the slide of heat down his thighs is near immediate.   
  
Dave beckons a kiss; Adam gives him something full-hearted with half the attempt. Soft and lingering, exhausted - he gasps small against his lips at the fingers that gather up everything lost and drag up, coaxing it back into him. his hips twitch at the feeling and he whines as Sarif’s fingers momentarily writhe before pulling away.   
  
Oh. He liked that too. He liked that possessiveness, liked that indication that David _liked_ that too. Liked to see that.   
  
and then  
  
he snaps his eyes open and picks his head up from it’s blissful state. he’s suddenly very, very aware of where he is, what they’ve done and the warmth threatening to spill from him again as he shifts.  
  
\--Love me?  
  
Yes, you.  
Adam, you love him too.   
What do you think that hammering creature in your chest is?  
  
He’s suddenly leaning forward and catching his lips again, a hand hastily coming up to catch Sarif’s suit sleeve and squeeze. pull him closer, suddenly. craving. craving. rolls the fabric between his fingers before hooking an arm around Sarif’s shoulders tight, close.   
  
“I...love you too,” he admits, quiet, as if fearful of what could hear him, what could try to fucking steal this from him. as if the world would hear and she could come, she would come.   
  
she would come.   
  
he lingers in the warmth of it, “shower with me?”  
  
Please don’t leave me, not right now.

 

= * =

 

Adam returns the kiss. He was tired and Sarif smiles against his lips. As he pulled away to gasp and then- oh god-  _ whine _ so pretty, David knew he'd discovered something else Adam liked.    
  
Noted.   
  
Adam's attention returns with a start and, for just the briefest moment, David feels his nerves pin-prick his ears as though he may have said something he shouldn't have.    
  
Instead, it settles into a dull, warm thrum as Adam connects their mouths again. He complies. Presses close. Feels his sleeve tighten around his arm where pretty onyx fingers clamped down.   
  
A little bit of surprise when Adam answers. His chest blooms.   
  
The request to shower made him feel like he could almost chuckle in pure delight. How on earth had they arrived here?   
  
He runs augmented fingers through Adam's hair and beams.    
  
He rests his forehead down on Adam's one more time- letting his expression soften. He sighs through his nose and gives him a- look. Of adoration.   
  
Was this real?    
  
How could he ask himself that. And yet he had to question the validity of his experience. Did you even deserve family anymore?   
  
He tried and tried to tell himself he was meant to shoulder the dream alone. That it made sense that he was supposed to do this alone. That it just fit with the plot that someone would need to forgo some happiness, comfort or joy for the sake of progress. The sake of humanity's narrative.    
  
But maybe Adam made sense too. He was like a gift from god- no. Not god. Adam was real- Fuck god. You need a better analogy, David.   
  
Maybe the city skyline would enlighten him later. For now, there was something quite more important to consider.   
  
"Yeah." He finally answers, (through his seconds long cerebral odyssey) through the grin he just- couldn't shake. He was aware of it. Could have felt like an idiot. But the sight of Adam- florid (and dare he say a little grabby) wouldn't leave him.   
  
He wouldn't leave him.   
  
"Yeah, let's go."

 

= * =

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and commenting! ;v;


End file.
